


Wine and Hot Chips

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't think Hux knows how certain alcohol works if he's trying to get drunk with one glass of wine, Jealous Kylo, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Hux seem to be going on a date. Kylo isn't happy, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Hot Chips

A restaurant in the middle of the woods was curious indeed. The only one to question this was Hux, but Poe was at ease with the entire thing.

“You don’t find this weird? A restaurant in the middle of a forest?” Hux asked, as they sat down at a table. Table covers of pure white, table made of greel. Greel. The wood that Kylo’s music box was made of. The pink napkins on the side of the plates reminding him of the pink felt in the box, of the pink tutu Kylo wore during the gundark incident. He even picked the napkin up to study it.

“You’ve never been to Tatooine, have you?” Poe asked, sounding amused.

Hux put the napkin down. It wasn’t quite the same pink, “I’m hardly interested in outer-rim planets.”

“Unless they join the First Order, am I right?” Poe asked.

Hux didn’t answer. Instead now he looked around the restaurant, several different alien types mingling around. The decoration around the room was simple, although varied. He spotted an abstract sculpture of chrome silver. Chrome. It reminded him of Phasma.

“Have you got money?” Poe asked, skimming the menu.

“I’m a General of course I have money.” he didn’t. But he didn’t want Poe to know that. Looking at the menu, Hux was aghast at how expensive things were.

“I bet the servings aren’t even big,” Poe said, “Maybe I’ll just get some fries, you think they have fries?”

“If you mean _hot chips_ , then certainly,” Hux replied, spotting it on the menu. It was one of the cheaper options. Maybe he should go for it too. He flicked to the drinks, wondering if getting drunk again would be worth it.

“Oh, they have wine!” Poe said. Well if he was going to get drinks, Hux may as well too.

When they finished ordering, and the hot chips(Hux hated calling them fries) came to the table, they were ready to dig in.

Unfortunately they were interrupted by a very rude Kylo.

Actually, let that be rephrased.

A very _jealous_ Kylo. Lightsaber ablaze.

“Kylo what the fu-” Hux started, interrupted by Kylo yelling “THAT BOX WAS SYMBOLISM FOR MY HEART YOU PIECE OF SHIT AND I GAVE IT TO YOU!”

Luckily Kylo didn’t go straight to Hux though, instead heading over to Poe to strike him down with his lightsaber.

“Wait, Kylo, no!” Hux stood up to stop him. Standing in his way, Hux grabbed the wrist of the hand with the saber, with his other hand grabbing Kylo’s shoulder, “Stop this!”

“It doesn’t matter, he’s the enemy! He’s evil!”

Unfazed, Poe said “From my point of view, you’re evil,” he hadn’t even stood up and tried to run for it. Instead he took a sip of his wine.

Somehow, Hux could feel Kylo’s anger filling around the restaurant. Everyone – including himself – becoming restless, scared. Heart starting to beat faster. What felt like adrenaline starting to kick in? Yet, he couldn’t make himself move. Hux had no idea the force could work in this way, if it was the force. But wow he had never been scared of Kylo like this before.

“Look, nothing’s going on here, let’s go take a breather,” It took a moment for Hux to be able to talk. He didn’t let go of Kylo either, worried even for his own life. Well, the only life he ever worried about was his own. For all he knew after he killed Poe he’d go straight for Hux!

Kylo let out an angry yell, pulling himself away from Hux’s hold, throwing his lightsaber to the wall, scaring many of the other customers. Lightsaber hitting the abstract sculpture, breaking it in the process. Kylo must’ve done some sort of force push too. Tables flew into the walls. Cutlery, table cloths, napkins fell everywhere. Kylo then used the force again to bring the lightsaber back to him, hooking it on his belt as he stormed out.

Hux stared at the destruction, the broken sculpture. One of the greel tables had fallen near Hux’s feet, one of the pink napkins laying there.

Around him, waiters were apologising to the customers, some of them even leaving. Poe was still not deterred, eating his food. Hux looked back at the door, making his decision.

* * *

Phasma walked into the restaurant to find Poe Dameron at a table, eating some chips, sipping some wine. Tables and a sculpture destroyed nearby.

“Where’s Kylo and Hux?”

Poe shrugged, “Kylo yelled something about giving Hux his heart, had a force tantrum, ran off. Hux went after him. Do you have money?”

Phasma frowned under her helmet, “No.” she sat down though after realizing there was an extra plate of chips. She placed her blaster down, then took off her helmet - something she of course never did – and started to eat.

Poe was staring at her, which was bothering the fuck out of her. So she put down the chip she was eating and glared at him, “what?”

“Are you down for a one night stand?” Poe asked, curious.

She continued to glare, grabbing wine glass which also seemed to be part of the meal. A weird beverage choice. But nonetheless threw it at Poe’s face. She tucked her helmet under her arm, picking the blaster up in the same one, then grabbing the plate as well.

“No wait that came out wrong! It’s not what I meant! Sorry! I’m sorry,” Poe was saying, “I swear!”

He sounded so genuine Phasma wondered if she should forgive him. But, he was the enemy. She turned and walked off. A waiter tried to stop her because she was ‘stealing’ the plate or something, so she shot him in the face.  
  
Rude.

* * *

Hux thought he’d get lost in the forest, but he didn’t thankfully, being able to see Kylo in the distance and follow him. The Knight wasn’t running, but ignored Hux’s shouting.

“Kylo!”

He didn’t stop. When Hux caught up to him, he grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around.

“What’s the deal, Ren?” Hux asked, his usual anger seeping into his voice.

Kylo shook his hand off his shoulder, “Nothing.”

“Well it’s hardly nothing! I’ve never seen you throw a force induced tantrum before! What the hell?”

Kylo looked away, not answering Hux. Instead igniting his lightsaber and then hacking at a tree, cutting it down in a rather crude fashion.

“Kylo,” Hux said, speaking gently was more difficult than he realised, “Hey, look at me.” He tugged at Kylo’s arm, forcing him to turn around. Kylo still wouldn’t look at him.

“Hey,” Hux said again, taking hold of his chin, moving his head, once again mask to face. “You okay?”

Kylo was silent. Hux was about to ask again, but Kylo let out a small “yeah.”

Hux debated whether or not to take off Kylo’s mask, but decided if he didn’t even want to talk properly, the last thing he’d do is take off the helmet. So he took Kylo’s hands into his own, smiling, surprised at how easily he was able to. He never really smiled unless he had successfully taken out the enemy. “Come on, it’s fine. Nothing was happening, let’s just get back to the Order.”

“I think I just want to stay here a while,” Kylo answered, letting go of Hux’s hands. He sat down by a tree, leaning against it.

Hesitant, Hux also went over, sitting down on the ground beside Kylo. He put both hands on Kylo’s leg, half-glad he didn’t object to the touch.

* * *

She spotted them, Kylo leaning against the tree and Hux beside him. Hux was actually touching Him. Fucking finally, Phasma figured. Having clipped her blaster onto her belt, she was able to eat the chips when she walked. Helmet under one arm. When she stopped beside the two, she noticed by Kylo’s body language – hunched up, staring down – that he wasn’t in a good mood.

Phasma sat down on the other side of Kylo, offering both of them chips.

Kylo looked at the plate, followed by a quiet “No thanks.”

But Hux took one without a word.

They all sat like that, together. Phasma and Hux eating the chips, Kylo in between the two of them, not saying a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review and/or leave a kudos!


End file.
